1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barrel-binding method and device for packaging articles by the use of packaging material, such as packaging film or binding tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
In barrel-binding and packaging articles by the use, for example, of packaging film, the articles are bound by a packaging film and both end portions of the packaging film are pinched and joined together by seal members. However, if some looseness exists between the articles and the packaging film wound round the articles, some articles tend to slip out through either opened portion of the wound packaging film; thus, the packaged condition is poor.
Further, in pinching and joining together both end portions of the packaging film by the use of the seal members to thereby tighten the packaging film against the articles, one out of the articles tends to be raised toward the seal members if there are many articles, or deformed toward the seal members if the articles are of soft substance, thereby resulting in a fear that the articles or packaging film will eat into the seal members; thus, the articles or packaging film can be damaged and the packaged condition can become defective.
Furthermore, it was impossible to package successively and efficiently articles by the use of a packaging film being pulled out from a take-up roll.